


23

by mqrkhyuck



Series: getcha head in the game [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Enemies, Intense, Love/Hate, M/M, Rivalry, THEY HATE MAKE OUT OKAY, dont read if you dont like 18 year olds kissing aggresively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqrkhyuck/pseuds/mqrkhyuck
Summary: Jeno grabs at the boy’s jersey and tugs it closer to him. “I’m warning you, Na.”“What are you gonna do, 23?” He asks with that annoying smug look on his face.or when jaemin's an asshole and jeno tries to show him his place.





	23

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jelli).



“Number 23!” 

 

Jeno whips his head around, annoyance already painted on his face.

 

Na Jaemin was smirking straight at him looking impossibly delicious with the mandated white and blue basketball jersey he adorned. There was a pink towel draped around his neck and it matched so perfectly with the fluff of pink resting on the younger boy’s head. His whole body was drenched with sweat but of course Jaemin could pull it off so perfectly. 

 

Jeno rolls his eyes. “What do you want, Na?” He hoped he could wrap this up quickly. He didn’t want his team to see him fraternizing with the enemy. Not that they would’ve minded as his team and Jaemin’s were actually pretty good friends but he didn’t need Renjun giving him a look and telling him to stop flirting. Which was ridiculous, enemies do not flirt, they war.

 

Jaemin saunters over to where Jeno was resting. Luckily, not many people were around. He only saw Coach Kim who could clearly see him but Doyoung didn’t care enough about Jeno to blab to anyone. Jaemin plops down next to the elder and Jeno hates how he smells like strawberry lotion. 

 

“Try not to score for our team this time, okay?” Jaemin gives him a vicious smirk. “I know you desperately want my attention but it’s kind of embarrassing for both teams.”

 

Jeno tries to fight the blush that creeps his way on his face. “That was two years ago, Na.”

 

Jaemin shrugs. “Still remember it like yesterday.”

 

Jeno shakes his head and take a gulp of his water bottle. He tries not to notice Jaemin’s eyes tracing the way his throat moves with each gulp. 

 

“What do you really want, Na?” Jeno demands, not liking the way Jaemin’s lips crackle into a grin. 

 

“Do I need a reason to visit my favorite arch-nemesis?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Jaemin’s grin widens and he leans over to whisper in the other boy’s ear. “You know while it isn’t against the rules to be distracting the other team’s point guard, just thought I’d let you know it’s still a cheap tactic.”

 

Jeno pulls away, feeling confused away. “The fuck are you on about? Whose distracting you?”

 

Jaemin’s eyes dip down and back up, Jeno’s heart flutters again. “You.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

 

“Oh, you are.”

 

“I’m not!” Jeno’s cheeks flare up again. Jaemin knew exactly how to grate his nerves. 

 

Jaemin throws his head back and Jeno can’t help but watch as a trickle of sweat makes its way from his jaw to his collarbones. Jeno also tries not to notice that Jaemin used the laugh as a way to shorten the gap between them. Jeno is painfully aware of the way their bare shoulders brush but he can’t scoot away. That would establish that Jaemin was dominant and Jeno would never let himself live that down. 

 

It’s silent and Jeno is looking for any excuse to leave. He makes eye contact with Coach Kim as if to say, ‘get me out of here’. Doyoung looks at him for a full minute before shrugging and continuing his conversation with the referee. Jeno wants to weep. 

 

“Shouldn’t you have a game to lose?” Jeno asks and Jaemin does that thing where he tilts his head just a little to glance at Jeno while still baring his side profile for Jeno to admire- no- glare at. 

 

“Nah, just finished the last one against Bangtan High. Guess who won?” Here he smirks and Jeno rolls his eyes. “Now we just have to beat you guys and then we’ll get regionals.”

 

Jeno scoffs. “Hah, as if. We have a secret weapon.”

 

Jaemin raises his eye. “If you’re talking about Chenle-”

 

Jeno almost strangles him. “How do you know about Chenle?”

 

Jaemin shrugs. “My brother is banging your coach.”

 

Jeno’s jaw drops open and he whips his head toward Doyoung with utmost look of betrayal. 

 

Jaemin smirks. “I haven’t told my team yet but who knows, I could let it slip.”

 

Jeno grabs at the boy’s jersey and tugs it closer to him. “I’m warning you, Na.”

 

“What are you gonna do, 23?” He asks with that annoying smug look on his face. 

 

Jeno glares at him for a moment and he could think of 10 million things he could do. He could punch Jaemin in the face, he could stalk off, he could beg the younger not to tell anyone. The possibilities were endless. What he elected to do, however, was drag the obnoxious boy by his jersey into a empty locker room and slam him against the lockers. 

It’s silent and the two boys are simply staring at each other. There’s an energy in the room, it’s been an hour since Jeno’s last strenuous activity yet his chest is panting. Jaemin’s eyes are scanning his face, looking for any inkling of what Jeno was about to do next. Which was a little funny since Jeno himself didn’t know what he was going to do next. Of course, Jaemin just couldn’t keep his stupid mouth shut. 

 

“So, 23, you come here often or-”

 

And Jeno had had enough.

 

He yanked the jersey closer to him and slammed his lips against the aggravating boy. Jaemin tastes like blue Powerade and strawberry-kiwi Caprisun, two of Jeno’s least favorite drinks but he liked how it tasted on Jaemin. 

 

Jeno’s fears of Jaemin not reciprocating quickly melted away when the younger shoved his fingers into Jeno’s amber locks. Jaemin was a very aggressive kisser, or hell, maybe Jeno just brought that out of him because Jeno could feel his lips bruising with every brush against Jaemin’s. Jeno fought desperately against the younger, he didn’t want to lose but soon enough Jaemin had him pressed again the lockers, their roles reversed. 

 

Jeno finally drops his hand from the other boy’s jersey and flits his hand under the jersey, giving his back a nice scratch. Jaemin’s mouth drops open and Jeno takes the opportunity to shove his tongue into the other’s mouth. Jeno had kissed with tongue before but Jaemin took it to another level. They were constantly writhing around each other and Jeno felt the saliva leak from their mouths to their chins but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

He must’ve done something right because Jaemin lets out the most dirty moan, god, Renjun would scream if he saw the two of them at it right now. Jaemin suddenly retracts his tongue and bites down on Jeno’s bottom lip drawing blood and fucking hell that shouldn’t be so hot but watching Jaemin lap at the crimson wound, licking his lips as he pulls away did something to him. 

 

It’s a good thing Jaemin pulls away because any second longer and Jeno’s brain would’ve fried from oxygen deprivation. Jaemin didn’t waste anytime though, because he starts peppering Jeno’s neck with bruising kisses as he does so he’s gently pulling at Jeno’s thighs and Jeno nearly kicks him. Is he asking him to- and oh my fucking god, Jaemin bites down on where Jeno’s neck met his shoulder (later he would deny the whine he lets out) but his legs go slack and Jaemin takes that as permission to hoist the boy up, Jeno’s legs automatically locking around Jaemin’s waist.

 

The new position makes the lockers Jeno was pressed against extremely uncomfortable, luckily Jaemin notices and maneuvers them to a different wall, not breaking contact with the gigantic future hickey Jeno is going to have to explain. Jaemin’s hands are supporting Jeno’s legs and Jeno could feel one hand awfully close to his ass but he lets it go, and tugs at Jaemin’s silky pink locks, making him release his lips from Jeno’s shoulder with an embarrassing pop. Jeno takes a moment to admire how beautiful the boy beneath him looks, his eyes lidded, cheeks a shade lighter than his hair and his bruising lips slightly moving as the owner tries to catch his breath. 

 

“See something you like?” 

 

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Do you ever shut up?”

 

Jaemin’s smirk is back again. “Why don’t you make me?”

 

And as cliche as it was, Jeno did. 

* * *

 

Going to play an intense game of basketball was already hard enough without the whoops and cheers of Jaemin’s teammates as they saw him and Jeno enter the court, looking quite disheveled. Jeno tries not to burn under Renjun’s disappointed look + Ten’s approving one. 

 

It’s about 10 minutes until the game starts and Jeno can already feel the nerves starting to sink in. As if Jaemin senses it he reaches over to squeeze the other boy’s hand then leans down to whisper. 

 

“Give me hell, yeah?”

 

Jeno looks at him, a little surprised but flashes the boy a grateful smile and nods. He starts towards his team, halting halfway when Jaemin shouts something else. 

 

“Jeno!” The owner of the name turns around, a little thrown off the younger actually used it. “When we win, you better treat me to a date.”

 

Jaemin’s team starts cheering even louder and Jeno gives the boy the middle finger then shouts back. 

 

“Fuck you, Na Jaemin!”

 

“Anytime!”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: https://twitter.com/mqrkhyuck
> 
> pls leave a comment i need validation


End file.
